Don't Stab Him
by sharon mills
Summary: I really can't give a summary without giving away the story. It is just a short, hopfully funny, story. Abby has been with NCIS for two years, Tony has only been there for a week.


NCIS

Don't Stab Him

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I really can't give a summery without giving major spoilers for the story. It's just a short, hopefully funny, tale. It is set pre-NCIS. Abby has been with NCIS for almost two years, Tony for only one week.

DISCLAMER: I have nothing to do with NCIS, except being a fan. I am not making any money from this story. It is for entertainment only.

I do not know anything about the whole knife wound direction thing. I think it makes since, though.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs and Tony were sitting in the bullpen, each doing paperwork on the case they were currently working on.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Yes Sir." Tony answered, then quickly added, "I mean Gibbs." The younger man was used to calling his superiors Sir, and was having trouble getting out of that habit.

"Thoughts?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your thoughts on how Petty Officer Franco was killed."

"Ducky said it was a stab wound to the back, penetra…"

"Your thoughts, DiNozzo. Not Duck's." Gibbs cut him off.

"Well, um….I assume the attacker snuck up on him."

"Never assume anything."

"Right. It is most likely that the attacker snuck up him. Since the stab wound is at the top of the back and the blade was tilted down, the attacker was taller."

"Why?"

"Well if the attacker was the same height or shorter, then the blade would have more of a vertical path."

"Show me." Gibbs said, standing up and walking to the front of his desk.

"Show you?" Tony asked a little confused. But he also stood up.

"Yeah show me." Gibbs handed him a knife. "Pretend you are the attacker."

"Okay." Tony walked to the front of the desk and Gibbs turned his back towards him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby bounced down the hall in her usual good mood, she was bored and wanted to go upstairs to see Gibbs and Tony. Abby was starting to like the charismatic new agent, she thought he would fit in nicely.

She walked into the bullpen and froze in shock at the scene before her. Tony was slowly creeping up on Gibbs with a knife held high, the older man had his back to Tony and was apparently unaware of the danger behind him.

"No." Abby whispered. "He can't be a bad guy."

Tony had stopped and was now directly behind Gibbs, Abby was surprised that Gibbs hadn't heard the man's approach. She knew she had to stop him. She was afraid that if she shouted, then Tony would still have time to plunge the knife into Gibb's back.

Abby picked up a desk phone and quickly unplugged the cords, then she snuck up behind Tony.

Tony heard someone behind him and turned around, just in time to see a phone flying towards his head. Then all he saw was darkness.

Gibbs heard the commotion and spun around. He saw Tony laying in the floor with blood coming out of a cut on his forehead, and Abby standing above him holding a phone.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked, as he heard Tony moan from the floor.

"H..he was going to stab you." She said, looking at him with wide eyes. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs knelt beside the younger man.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, confused and still shocked.

"We were reenacting the murder of Petty Officer Franco." Gibbs said, pulling out his cell phone and calling Ducky.

"Oh no." Abby gasped, coving her mouth with her hand. "Oh no."

"Hey Duck, need you in the bullpen. Abby hit DiNozzo in the head with a phone, knocked him out." Then he hung up without giving anymore information.

"Tony." Abby knelt beside the man. "I'm so sorry Tony, please wake up."

Tony moaned again and his eyes fluttered open.

"Tony." Abby said, "Can you hear me?"

"Why'd you hit me?" Tony asked, as he slowly sat up with Gibbs' help.

"I thought you were going to stab Gibbs." Abby said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Gibbs pisses people off on a regular basis, a lot of people want to stab him."

Gibbs glared at her, but said nothing.

"I am so sorry Tony, please don't hate me."

"I can't hate you, Abbs." Tony smiled, even though he had a major headache. "You were protecting Gibbs, at his age he needs someone to watch his six."

Gibbs glared at the younger man and Tony paled, swallowing hard he said quickly, "She really hit me hard, I'm saying crazy stuff that even I don't understand."

THE END

I know it's kinda silly, but the idea was stuck in my head. What do you think about it?


End file.
